A variety of systems and methods have been developed to allow communication through tubulars in industries such as hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration, for example. Some of these systems employ mud pulse telemetry wherein pressure pulses are generated in fluid at one location along a tubular and are sensed in the fluid at another location along the tubular. These systems work fine for some applications; however those who practice in the art are always receptive to new systems and methods that overcome any limitations with the existing systems and methods.